


Permission to love you

by VladimirVampier



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Trigger words, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something very bad happened to Knockout, but what? Bumblebee and Smokescreen find out and find themselves in a situation where they can’t leave Knockout alone. Their redhead friend needs them now more than ever.. But can Knockout overcome what cruelty has been done to him?  How can Bumblebee and Smokescreen help him and end his misery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to love you

**Hello and welcome to a SM x KO x BB story~**

**It’s written in Human-verse. That means they’re all human.**

**This is a request for a very lovely artist and an amazing person: Justinukute on Deviant art.  
Check out her amazing art (which includes human!Transformers) -> http://justinukute.deviantart.com/**

**Summary: Something very bad happened to Knockout, but what? Bumblebee and Smokescreen find out and find themselves in a situation where they can’t leave Knockout alone. Their redhead friend needs them now more than ever.. But can Knockout overcome what cruelty has been done to him? How can Bumblebee and Smokescreen help him and end his misery?**

**Rated: M. For a obvious reason.**

**Warning: This is yaoi/slash, don’t forget and simply don’t read if you don’t want to.  
Extra warning for mentions of rape and potential trigger words.**

**Pairing: Bumblebee x Knockout x Smokescreen**

**Characters: Knockout, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Starscream**

**Also, English is not my mother languages so I apologize for weird sentences and grammar in advance.**

**I hope you enjoy.  
Make sure to notify me if you have questions or things you want to say, or leave a review.  
Reviews are much appreciated, so are follows and favorites.**

**Off ya go~**

~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you want to visit him?” Smokescreen asked looking at his best friend,” He’s probably angry at us for not visiting sooner.” Bumblebee sighed,” Yes, Smokey, I’m sure. Btw, I miss him.”

Smokescreen looked sad,” Yeah, me too… I miss him in more than one way…” Bumblebee laid a hand on his companion’s shoulder. “I’m sure he missed us too.” Smokescreen nodded and grabbed his keys,” Let’s go then.”

~~~~~~~~

After a while of driving around Iacon, they found Knockout’s apartment. It was a fairly new building and it looked like the complex hadn’t been there for long. Then again, almost all the buildings were newly build. Everything got destroyed in the war after all.

They took the elevator up and quickly arrived at Knockout’s door. Bumblebee knocked. It didn’t take long for the door to be opened. Bumblebee and Smokescreen mentally prepared themselves, they were expecting an angry, yet happy to see them Knockout and they probably would get a lecture. Though what stood before them was not what they expected. Knockout looked at them with blurry eyes and no expression on his face. Bumblebee composed himself, but his friend was still in shock.

“Uh, hi, Knockout,” Bumblebee said and managed a smile,” We came to visit, can we come in?” Knockout gave no reaction. After a while the redhead turned away and mumbled a ‘I guess so’.

Bumblebee, nudging Smokescreen along, entered the apartment. Both looked around. It was spacey, light and had a cozy ethos. “I’ll go get some tea or something,” Knockout murmured and walked to elsewhere in the apartment, presumably the kitchen.

Bumblebee decided to sit on the couch and Smokescreen settled beside him. “Dude, did you see that?” Smokescreen whispered,” He was covered in scratches.” Bumblebee nodded, he had seen them and recognized them as self-inflicted harm. Something was very wrong and both felt it.

They just didn’t know what. “His hair and overall appearance is quite bad for his doing, he lacks his usual confidence,” Bumblebee whispered back. “And his eyes were red and puffy,” Smokescreen whispered. They fell silent. 

“Do you guys want some biscuits by your tea?” Knockout asked, appearing in the doorframe. “Haha, Knockout, you can be so English,” Smokescreen laughed. He stopped as soon as he saw the blank look on Knockout’s face. 

He always used to laugh when Smokescreen pointed out his typical English like behavior. “Uhh, yes, please,” Bumblebee said and the redhead disappeared again. The blonde ruffled his hair and sat back. He noticed his friend staring lost at the salon table.

“Smokey?” he asked softly. “He always used to laugh about it,” the man said,” always.” His shoulders dropped. “It’s okay,” Bumblebee said and patted his back,” We’ll find a way to make him smile again.” 

Knockout arrived with the tea and biscuits and sat in the opposite chair. They all silently sipped their tea. “So, Knockout,” Bumblebee said,” how are things in the medical bay?” Knockout looked at him,” Normal.”

It was silent once again. “I heard you were a cop,” Knockout said. “That’s right, I’m lieutenant Bumblebee,” the blond man said smiling,” That’s why I’ve been so busy and couldn’t visit.” 

Knockout nodded. Smokescreen had been very tense. He really did not like what was going on. They’ve never been so awkward, not even when they were still enemies. “I heard about your lovely pupil,” Knockout said. “Ah, yes,” Bumblebee said,” Strongarm. She’s very by the book.” Knockout managed a little smile,” I kno-” 

He got cut off by Smokescreen’s yelling. “This is not right, not how it’s suppose to be! Knockout, what happened to you?” Both Knockout and Bumblebee stared at him. After some silence, Knockout looked at the tea in his hands. 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?!” Smokescreen yelled,” Knockout, I can clearly see you’re hurt, you cannot convince me nothing happened. You’re covered in scratches!” Knockout looked up in shock and quickly pulled his sleeves over his arms. Bumblebee was very worried now.

“It’s not like it’s any of your business,” Knockout hissed, standing up with the plate full of now empty tea cups. “It is,” Smokescreen said,” you’re my friend and you are my business, whether you like it or not.” 

Knockout stopped in his tracks and turned around,” Well, it certainly doesn’t look like I’m your business, especially in the past months.” Smokescreen suddenly looked and felt very guilty,” I’m sorry, I’ve been busy, okay.” 

Knockout snorted,” Oh, I know, too busy for me or to even show your face.” Bumblebee felt the guilt too. “I’m sorry,” Smokescreen said as Knockout walked to the door leading to the kitchen,” I should have visited.”

Knockout glanced over his shoulder,” Yeah, you should’ve.” With a loud bang did Knockout close the door behind him. Bumblebee stood from the couch. “Let us leave,” he said,” that’s the best we can do.” 

Smokescreen shook his head,” I am going to find out what happened to him.” Bumblebee sighed and dragged Smokescreen out of the apartment. “We will,” Bumblebee said,” Something’s obviously off and he’s not going to tell us.”

Smokescreen had an idea. “Maybe Ratchet knows more,” he said,” they work together from time to time.” Bumblebee smiled,” That’s a good idea.” They took the stairs down and walked to Smokescreen’s car. 

“Do you know where the hospital is?” Bumblebee asked. “Yeah, it’s just around the corner,” Smokescreen said. They got in and drove away.

~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet sighed.

Sooner or later he expected the two young men, but not with this difficult question. “Ratchet, what’s wrong with Knockout?” Ratchet looked around to see if they were alone. He gestured for the others to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk. 

After looking the door, he sat back down. “So,” he said,” you’ve been to visit him?” Smokescreen nodded,” He looked bad, full of scratches and red puffy eyes.” Ratchet nodded. 

“Were the scratches bright red?” he asked. Smokescreen cocked an eyebrow. “No, they were light, almost healed, but still visible,” Bumblebee said. “That’s good,” Ratchet said relieved. “So, what’s wrong with him?” Smokescreen asked.

“I normally don’t talk to others about my patients, it’s purely confidential,” Ratchet said. “But Knockout is your friend, not your patient,” Smokescreen said. Ratchet looked uncomfortable and rubbed his hands. 

“Ratchet…” Bumblebee whispered in shock,” What happened?”

Ratchet pushed his glasses on his nose. “Something terrible happened to Knockout and he needs all the help he can get,” Ratchet said,” he was…raped.” 

“What?!”

Smokescreen sprang up, looking very angry. He began to pace through the room. “By who? When? Where?” Ratchet turned to Bumblebee, who had learned to control his raw emotions. “We don’t know, about a few weeks ago, close by his apartment complex,” he answered. 

“What can we do?” Bumblebee asked. He wanted to help. He felt so bad for not being there for his friend. “We beat the pile of shit who did this until he can’t feel his crotch,” Smokescreen growled. 

“Smokescreen!” Ratchet snapped,” behave and sit down.” Smokescreen glared at the medic, but sat down. “The only one who knows who did it, is Knockout,” Ratchet said,” he wouldn’t tell me. He send out a distress signal to my phone and I rushed to him, but I was too late. I could instantly see what had happened, he didn’t need to tell me.”

The two young men were silent. “I took care of him after that. One time I found him crying on the floor,” Ratchet continued,” he had tried to scratch his skin off. He was so disgusted with himself.”

Bumblebee shook his head. He had seen a thing like that before. “Why won’t he tell who it is so we can go and beat him up?” Smokescreen asked angrily. “He trusts me like a baby chick trusts a hawk. And I’m the one he trusts most.” 

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “He needs you guys,” he said softly,” I know of your feelings for him, but please don’t act to much upon them.” Smokescreen growled,” I love that redhead.”

Ratchet nodded,” And that’s good, but Knockout is very wary. I need you to keep him company, let him see that he can trust you. Make him feel loved again.” Bumblebee nodded,” That won’t be too hard, I think. Since we both love him.” 

Ratchet stood to let them out. “And please,” he said before the two men left,” don’t go after the guy if you find out. He’ll be brought to justice.”

Bumblebee smiled,” It will be alright, Ratchet. You know us.” Smokescreen waited by his car and as Bumblebee approached he climbed in and started the car. Bumblebee sat beside him and they took off to Knockout’s apartment, missing Ratchet’s last words.

“Yeah, that’s the problem. I know you.”

~~~~~~~~

It had been a few very hectic weeks. 

Knockout had kicked them out over and over again, but Bumblebee and Smokescreen kept coming back. So eventually, the persistent young men got to share the guest bedroom. They took turns in cooking and doing the dishes. 

Knockout was kind of glad they were there, though he would not admit it. They didn’t talk too much about that certain subject, mostly in the beginning. Smokescreen had waltzed down the door and announced that they knew of the rape, Knockout sank to the floor and sobbed and Bumblebee wacked the rookie on the head.

Knockout had told them about the accident and they comforted him as much as they could. Though, the medic refused to tell who did it, even with the begging of Smokescreen.

Bumblebee could tell that their presence did Knockout good, he became less shy, anxious and sensitive and little by little did he see the old Knockout coming out. He knew that they wouldn’t get the same Knockout back, he would never forget what happened, but he hoped to see the confident, beautiful young medic again.

Smokescreen had once let go of control and hugged Knockout, but that hadn’t done him any good. He began to trash, scream and cry and Smokescreen let go of him. The rookie felt super guilty, even though Knockout forgave him. 

That’s why there was a bouquet of roses on the salon table the next day. 

Knockout had nightmares, lots of them. The first time they awoke to screaming, Bumblebee called Ratchet in sheer panic. “Whatever you do, don’t touch him, it will only make it worse,” he told them,” try talking to him, maybe that will help. Tell him that he’s not there, but safe.”

Bumblebee had thanked him and hung up. That was at 3 a.m. in the middle of the week and when it was most busy at the hospital. That’s why there was a single sunflower on Ratchet’s desk the next morning.

Smokescreen’s voice seemed to help best to pull Knockout out of his nightmares. The nightmares seem to get less intensive through time. Knockout had pulled them both in a quick hug after they managed to wake him. 

Sometimes Knockout would suddenly cry and Bumblebee and Smokescreen would run around in panic, asking if he was hurt and what they could do for him. At the end of the fist week , Knockout told them they were allowed to touch him, if only in certain ways. If they’d ask first, they could hug or if they wanted to sit beside him. 

He wanted to be able to tell what they were doing, so no surprise hugs or anything. Bumblebee and Smokescreen understand and respected that. They were as careful not to touch Knockout as they could. Even though they just wanted to hold the medic and never let him go. 

Or in Smokescreen’s case, who wanted badly to show his love to Knockout, pull him close and smother him in kisses. It was especially hard for them when they saw the hurt in Knockout’s eyes.

After another week, they were allowed to sit beside him without asking, though occasionally they still did. Knockout was doing better. He eventually began to touch them back, he would sit beside one of them on his own or ask for a hug when he was feeling down.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen got more hopeful. They had been doing quite the good job of helping their friend. Sometimes they’d talk about the incident, but mostly about other things. Knockout still fell asleep at the most random of times. 

One time, they were watching a movie and Knockout sat in the middle on the couch, squeezed comfortable between Bumblebee and Smokescreen. It was supposed to be a scary movie, but it was more comical. It had quite a lot of jump-scares and poor Smokescreen fell for every one of them. 

Knockout took Smokescreen’s hand in his and squeezed it. “It’s okay to be scared,” he said with a grin. “I’m not scared,” Smokescreen muttered, but was too distracted by their interlaced fingers. 

Almost at the end of the movie, Bumblebee suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Knockout’s red hair. The medic had fallen asleep and his head rested on Bumblebee’s shoulder, his fingers still interlaced with Smokescreen’s. Bee smiled and laid his head atop the cherry red one. 

Apparently, they had fallen asleep like that, because they woke the next day with cramp in their body’s. It was the first night Knockout didn’t have a nightmare. 

In the fourth week Ratchet came to visit. He was delighted to see Knockout doing better. They talked a bit about things going on in the hospital. Bumblebee could see the longing in Knockout’s eyes. He hadn’t been wrong.

Knockout voiced his eager to get back to work, but Ratchet shot it down. “You are not fit to work, yet,” he said,” you need to take your time and rest.” Smokescreen had expected Knockout to argue, but he didn’t. Ratchet suggested the boys take Knockout out.

“It will do you good,” he said,” sooner or later you have to be around others again.” Knockout nodded, but dropped the matter. He had gone to make some tea. “So,” Ratchet said,” How are you holding up?” 

Smokescreen nodded and Bumblebee said: “Good.” Ratchet cocked an eyebrow. “Well, it is hard to not hold him close and kiss him,” Smokescreen sighed,” since it’s the thing I keep wanting to do.”

Ratchet nodded,” And this kissing, etc, did that urge grow since your stay here?” Smokescreen nodded and Bumblebee agreed. “Oh, boy,” Ratchet said and fixed his glasses,” It’s not a good time now to fall in love with Knockout.”

Smokescreen’s shoulders sacked and Bumblebee nodded sadly. “We can’t help it,” Bee said. Knockout choose that moment to step inside the room with a full tray. After the tea, Ratchet apologized himself and left.

It wasn’t very late, but Knockout decided it was bedtime. He turned out to be the only one who slept. Bumblebee and Smokescreen had been thinking and talking about their feelings all night.

~~~~~~~~

When Bumblebee and Smokescreen decided to ask Knockout if he wanted to go to a race, they hadn’t expected the medic to say no. That made them realize that Knockout was far from the one he once was. 

“Knockout,” Bumblebee said,” I know you don’t want to go out, but you can’t stay inside forever.” Knockout glared at him,” Watch me.” Bumblebee sighed,” At least you’re being your stubborn self.” 

He smiled at the redhead. “You know, if you want to get back to work, you’ll be around other people too?” Smokescreen asked. Knockout’s eyes went wide. He had not thought about that. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Bumblebee said,” we start out slow, so we don’t go out every night, but we do get you out.” Knockout thought about it. “And we can start with something were not many people are or you don’t have to interact with them,” Smokescreen added. 

Knockout didn’t feel like going out, he never had been the type of guy too, but he guessed that going out with these two brats in front of him wasn’t worst idea ever.

“Do you know of such a place?” he asked. “That I do and I think you would like it,” Smokescreen said,” you do like movies, right?” Bumblebee had been staring in confusion at his couch partner, but now the look of realization shot across his face. 

The two men shared a look. “I do, why?” Knockout asked confused. “Well, pack what you need,” Smokescreen said, a grin on his face and swirling the auto keys,” ‘cause we’re going to a open-air movie theater tonight.”

~~~~~~~~

Bumblebee stood from the blanket they brought as make-shift picnic cloth and stretched. “I’m gonna go buy some popcorn and drinks, what do you guys want?” he said. “Coca-cola,” Smokescreen said,” oh, and the popcorn has to be sweet.” Knockout smiled at Bee,” Coca-cola light, please.” 

Bumblebee nodded and repeated,” two normal coke, one diet coke and one big bowl of sweet popcorn.”The others nodded and he walked to the booth where they sold snacks. 

After a bit of silence, Smokescreen asked,” How are you feeling?” Knockout turned his head away from the giant screen to look at the rookie. A classic movie was broadcasted: Godzilla.

“Actually,” Knockout said,” pretty good.” He pondered for a moment, before continuing,” I really didn’t feel like going out, but now I’m glad you guys took me. I guess I would never have gone out again if it wasn’t for you two idiots. You took good care of me, thank you.”

Smokescreen shuffled closer to Knockout. His hand accidentally ended up on top of Knockout’s, he decided to leave it there. “You’re welcome,” Smokescreen said softly,” And just remember, we’ll always take care of you.” 

Knockout smiled shyly at him. “I just don’t understand how you could put up with..” Knockout whispered,” someone like me…” Smokescreen shook his head and smiled brightly,” The question is: how could we ever live without you? That would be quite impossible, especially after all the time we’ve spend together.” 

Knockout looked at their intertwined fingers and blushed. He liked this sort of touch. “You’re an amazing person, Knockout,” Smokescreen said and tilted Knockout’s head up so he had to look him in the eyes.

“No matter what happened to you, it didn’t change the fact that you’re a fun guy to hang out with-” he took a stand of hair out of Knockout’s face and put it back,” you’re sweet, funny and pretty.” 

Knockout blushed. He could see the honesty in Smokescreen’s eyes. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Smokescreen smiled warmly. He leaned closer to Knockout, but stopped himself. He really needed to take control of his feelings, he could and would not kiss Knockout.

Luckily, Bumblebee returned with the snacks and he shuffled a bit away from Knockout. Bumblebee quirked a eyebrow, seeing the slight blush on the redhead’s cheeks and the intertwined fingers that pulled apart.

“ Here you go,” he said and handed each their drink. “Thank you,” Knockout smiled and accepted the drink. Bumblebee settled down next to Knockout. “Did I miss anything?” he asked, absentmindedly watching the screen. 

“Nothing,” Smokescreen answered way too quickly. Bumblebee gave him a confused look. “You’ve already seen the movie like 4 times,” Knockout teased and punched the blonde’s shoulder. Bumblebee faked being hurt and whined. 

“Oh drop the act,” Knockout said laughing. “But you hurt me,” Bumblebee whined. Knockout quickly pecked the T-shirt covered shoulder. 

“Better?”

“Much better,” Bumblebee said and swung an arm around Knockout. Smokescreen gobbled about half of the bowl of popcorn before the others could have some too. With the occasional laugh, they watched the rest of the movie. 

It was a fun night out.

~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Knocky,” Smokescreen whined. “No,” Knockout said,” and don’t call me that.” Smokescreen put on his puppy-eyes and laid his head on Knockout’s lap. He ignored the thought about being so close to the other man’s crotch. 

“Still no,” Knockout said sternly. “But it’s been a whole week since we last been out,” Smokescreen whined,” I wanna go out with you again.” Knockout smiled,” We’ve been to the zoo not too long ago.” 

That had been fun. They had watched how some of the animals were fed and learned more about the diet each animal needed. Of course, when they were watching the monkeys do crazy things, Knockout had to point out the similarities between the animals and Smokescreen.

Smokescreen had mumbled something incoherent and Bumblebee had almost pissed his pants from laughing to hard. They had also seen the lions, zebras, giraffes and ostriches. “That was a week ago,” Smokescreen pointed out. Knockout sighed, but smiled.

“We could always go somewhere only the two of us,” Smokescreen said,” Bumblebee isn’t here anyway.” Knockout looked shocked at Smokescreen. “I’m just kidding,” Smokescreen said. 

He was worried that he said something wrong. “I really thought you were serious,” Knockout said and laughed. Smokescreen laughed too. 

“What’s so funny?” Bumblebee asked as he stepped inside the living room, his arms full of groceries. “Nothing,” Knockout said, shaking his head and still laughing a bit. He stroke Smokescreen’s hair before gently lifting his head. 

Standing up from the couch, he helped Bumblebee put away the groceries. Smokescreen was still sprawled on the couch, his face flushed and his stomach full of butterflies. “Hey, Bee?” he yelled towards the open door leading to the kitchen. “Yes?” Bumblebee said, poking his head around the doorframe.

“Do you agree that we should take Knockout out for a movie tonight?” Smokescreen asked, grinning. “Smokey!” Knockout’s voice sounded from within the kitchen,” I said no!” Bumblebee smiled,” Why, yes. That would be an excellent idea.”

Smokescreen saw the ladle before it whacked Bumblebee across the head, silencing his snickers. Smokescreen laughed harder. “I repeat,” Knockout said, appearing next to Bumblebee in the doorframe,” I said no.”

Bumblebee smiled at Knockout. “Please,” he said,” it’s been some time.” He grabbed Knockout’s waist and nuzzled his head against Knockout’s. “It’s only been a week,” the redhead said and slightly pushed Bee away. 

“Far too long,” Smokescreen said. Knockout pointed his ladle threatening towards Smokescreen. “We could watch a romantic movie,” Bumblebee suggested. “With lots of romantic scenes,” Smokescreen added. “Stop it,” Knockout warned. “And lots of romantic clichés,” Bumblebee said, trying to keep the grin off of his face.

Smokescreen snickered when Bumblebee got another whack on the head, but stopped when Knockout walked over to him. He too got whacked on the head with the mighty ladle of shutting people up.

“We are not going to a romantic movie,” Knockout said. “So, you’re saying that we do go to a movie,” Bumblebee stated. “Wha- no, I- hey!” Knockout stuttered. “A movie it is,” Smokescreen said smiling. 

~~~~~~~~

Eventually they decided to go to The Guardians of the Galaxy. It was that or Interstellar, Carrie or a romantic movie called Love, love and love. They shivered by the last title.

“Here are your tickets,” the woman said from behind the cash desk,” have a nice show.” Knockout smiled, thanked her and took the tickets. Bumblebee and Smokescreen stood by a table, looking at the prices of the snacks and drinks.

“This one’s on you, Smokey,” Bumblebee said, patting him on the shoulder. Smokescreen nodded,” Do we want it now or wait? They have a pause in the movie.” Bumblebee shrugged. “Might as well get it now,” Knockout said. 

Smokescreen got the snacks. Two regular coca-cola, one light and a giant bowl of popcorn. Knockout quickly grabbed the popcorn and ran. “What’s that for?” Smokescreen yelled. “It’s so that you can’t empty it before Bee and I get some,” Knockout yelled back playfully.

“That’s not true,” Smokescreen said. Knockout just winked at him and walked up the stairs. He walked past a man with aquamarine colored hair, his muscles bulging in the too tight tank top. Bumblebee thought he’d seen the guy before. He certainly did not like the look he got in his eyes and the sharp toothed grin he had when Knockout walked by. 

“Did you see that?” Smokescreen asked, elbowing Bumblebee. “Yeah…” Bee said,” and I don’t like it.” Smokescreen huffed. “Sometimes I forget what for eye-candy Knockout is,” Smokescreen sighed. “You do? I remember you keep talking about how sexy he is,” Bumblebee said laughing. 

“Not in that way,” Smokescreen said, blushing,” I mean, I forget others can see it. Others look at him.” His hold on the drinks got stronger. “Easy on the drinks, Smokey,” Bumblebee said. They went silent as they walked into the room, quickly spotting Knockout.

“We’ve got seats 4, 5 and 6,” Knockout said, munching on popcorn. “And you already took number 5,” Bee said. “I like sitting in the middle,” Knockout shrugged. “Shh, the movie’s starting,” Smokescreen said as he sat on the left side of Knockout. Bumblebee quickly sat on his right. The light went off and the screen on.

 

 

The lights turned on and the word ‘pause’ was big on the screen. Smokescreen stretched his back. “I’ll see you in a moment,” Knockout said and stood up,” I need to go to the toilet.” Bumblebee nodded,” We’ll get something to drink.” Knockout quickly left.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen headed for the snack corner. They ordered another two regular and one light coca-cola. When they walked back they spotted Knockout. He stood by a cut-out-board of a movie and he seemed to be bothered by a man with aquamarine hair.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” the man said,” You come here often?” He leaned against the wall, close to Knockout. “No and if there’s more people like you walking around here, I wouldn’t come back,” Knockout said and turned away from the man.

“Ooh, you’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” the man said and stepped closer to Knockout,” I like that.” Knockout snorted and walked away. “Hey, hey, hey, where are you going, beautiful?” the man grabbed Knockout’s arm,” Why don’t you stick around for a bit? Or better, we find a nice little place for just the two of us.” 

The man licked his lips. “Let me go!” Knockout yelled. That, Bumblebee and Smokescreen did hear. They put the drinks on a table and ran to Knockout. The man had Knockout pressed against the wall.

“I said, let me go!” Knockout said and slapped the man in his face. “Oh, you’re very sexy when you’re angry,” the man said and leaned forward. 

“Leave him alone, you scum,” Smokescreen said and gave the man an uppercut. The man landed on his behind and rubbed his jaw. Knockout ran to Bumblebee, who pulled him secure in his arms. 

“Are these your boyfriends or something?” the man asked as he stood. Bumblebee instinctively pulled Knockout back, shielding him with his body. Smokescreen growled. “You better disappear, cause if I ever see your ugly face or close to him again, Primus help me, I’ll kick your fucking balls so hard the paramedics have to remove them from your brain,” Smokescreen spat.

Bumblebee had never ever seen him this angry. The man raised his hands in surrender. “Easy now, I’m already leaving,” he said and walked away. Smokescreen’s eyes didn’t leave the man. When the man walked past Knockout and Bumblebee, he nodded and said:” Lieutenant.” 

Suddenly, Bumblebee recognized the man. “How did he know that?” Smokescreen asked as he walked up to Bee. Knockout let go of Bumblebee and hugged Smokescreen. “Me and Strongarm took him in once,” Bee explained,” he has the bad habit of keep ‘escaping’.”

Smokescreen growled, his grip tightened. Knockout shivered. “Don’t worry, Knockout,” Smokescreen said softly,” we’ll protect you.” Knockout nodded, his face still buried in Smokescreen’s T-shirt.

“You did well, Knockout,” Bumblebee said and laid his hand on Knockout’s shoulder,” you clearly stated your discomfort and he should have listened.” 

A tear slipped down Knockout’s cheek,” Which he didn’t.” Bumblebee sighed,” I know. But, what I’m most happy about is that you didn’t recoil. You ran towards me and not from me.” 

Knockout looked with one eye visible at Bumblebee. “Others who had terrible things happen to them find it more difficult to recognize friends, especially amongst their enemies,” Bumblebee said,” It’s very hard to trust others after such a thing. I’m glad you trusted us enough to run to us.” 

Knockout’s iron grip in Smokescreen’s shirt lessened. “I do,” he whispered. Smokescreen stroke the cherry red hair. “Shall we go home?” he asked, mainly towards Knockout. 

Knockout nodded. He didn’t want to be here any longer than he needed to. Smokescreen grabbed his hand as they walked towards the exit. He didn’t let go until they were back at Knockout’s apartment. 

“You know what you need?” Smokescreen asked and squeezed Knockout’s hand before letting go. “A good distraction,” Knockout mumbled. “That too,” Smokescreen agreed,” I was thinking more about some hot coco with marshmallows.”

Knockout’s eyes lit up, he did very much like that. His brows furrowed. “But we don’t have marshmallows.” Bumblebee smiled,” We do. Smokescreen asked me to get them, while I was groceries shopping.” 

Knockout looked from Bee to Smokescreen and smiled. “Then I would love to have some,” he said. “I knew you’d like to,” Smokescreen smiled and walked to the kitchen. Bumblebee sat down on the couch and Knockout joined him, scurrying as close as possible. 

Knockout laid his head on Bumblebee’s chest and Bee wrapped an arm around him. “I was very scared,” Knockout admitted softly,” I thought for a moment I was back at that dark alley he dragged me in.”

Bee’s grip tightened,” I know.” Knockout gripped the fabric of Bee’s shirt. “I was so scared, so scared,” he murmured,” until you two came. As soon as I heard your voices I knew I was not in that place, that I wasn’t going to be hurt. I knew I was safe.”

Bumblebee tangled his fingers through red hair,” That makes me very happy.” Knockout moved his head up, his face was now in the crook of Bee’s neck. “I feel safe with you,” he whispered. Bumblebee could feel the warmth of Knockout’s breath, trickling down his spine. He shivered slightly.

He blushed and was at a loss of words. He so desperately wanted to capture those lips, to kiss him, to love him. He kept silent and stroke Knockout’s back. It wasn’t long until Smokescreen came back with mugs full of hot chocolate and stuffed with marshmallows.

He arched a eyebrow when he saw the pair on the couch. Bumblebee gave him a troubled look. “So, up for playing a game?” Smokescreen asked, trying to save his friend from something he knew all too well.

Knockout moved his head up,” Sure. Monopoly?” Smokescreen groaned. “You know Monopoly is famous for ruining friendships right?” Bumblebee asked laughing. “Yeah, but I like that game,” Knockout said, sitting up. 

He looked at Smokescreen with puppy-eyes. The poor man tried not looking at him, but failed and caved in. “Ok,” he sighed,” I guess we can play it.” Knockout grinned victoriously and jumped from the couch.

“I’ll go and get it,” he said and ran out of the room. Smokescreen took a sip of his drink once he settled in his chair. Eyeing his friend he said,” You oaky?” 

Bumblebee relaxed and placed a hand on his face. “No,” he groaned. “Looks like it’s getting more difficult for you too,” Smokescreen said softly.

Bumblebee removed his hand and nodded. “You saw how he reacted to that guy bothering him,” Bee said,” Smokey, he’s not ready.” Smokescreen nodded softly. 

“I’m afraid he’ll never be ready...”

“Who’s not ready for what?” Knockout asked as he walked into the room. “I am, for Monopoly,” Smokescreen said quickly,” I’m bad at that game.” Knockout put the game on the table and opened the box. “It can’t be that bad,” Knockout said. 

Smokescreen snorted.

Bumblebee laughed. “Trust me, it is.” Bee helped setting up the game and soon they were caught up in their game. The empty mugs on the side. Knockout rolled the dice. “Yes, six!” he said and moved his dog forward. 

“Are you kidding me?” Smokescreen groaned,” am I the only one who has to pay?” Knockout laughed evilly. “I am the one who ends up in jail all the time,” Bumblebee said,” Ironically.” 

Knockout smirked as Smokescreen had to pay him yet again. “Did I mention that I was good in this game?” he asked innocently. “No,” Smokescreen said,” but you don’t have to.” Bee laughed,” We can see it.” 

Bumblebee threw the dice and groaned as he once again ended up in jail. It wasn’t a surprise when Knockout ended up on his own spot. Smokescreen rolled the dice and hoped for a 2, so he could get to a save spot. 

“Of fragging course,” he groaned as the dice stopped at 5, making him have to pay Knockout again. “That’s it,” he said,” I’m bankrupt.” Knockout started to count his money even though he had clearly won. 

“51,” Bumblebee said, far sooner done with counting his money then Knockout. “Ha! 253,” Knockout said,” I win.” Smokescreen gave him a deadpan look,” Really now?” Knockout smiled proudly. “I’m glad this game is over,” Smokescreen sighed.

He hated losing. “But it was fun,” Knockout said. “Yeah, for you,” Bumblebee said and started to put the game back into its box. “Sore losers,” Knockout went to put the board game away, once Bee was done. 

“I like videogames better,” Smokescreen said. Bumblebee chuckled. “Should we tell him about the tickets?” Smokescreen asked. “It’s pretty late,” Bumblebee said,” we’ll give them tomorrow.” 

Smokescreen lay down on the couch, his head on Bee’s legs. “I’m just so excited, I want to see his reaction,” Smokescreen sighed. “You do know that he could react different from what we think,” Bumblebee said seriously,” or what we hope.” 

Smokescreen nodded and closed his eyes,” But still.” It was silent until Knockout walked in. “I believe it’s time for bed,” he said, yawning. “But mooom,” Smokescreen whined,” We don’t wanna go to bed, it’s too early!” Bumblebee laughed at Smokescreen’s imitations of a child. 

“One, I’m not your momma, so don’t call me that,” Knockout said,” and two, it’s close to 3 am. To bed. Now.” Smokescreen stood from the couch and walked to the other door. Once he passed Knockout he pecked him on the cheek and said:” Good night, Knocky~” 

Knockout blushed and shouted,” Don’t call me that either!” Smokescreen laughed and disappeared into the hallway. Knockout growled. “Don’t worry,” Bumblebee said as he walked to Knockout,” I’ll give him a beating.” 

Knockout nodded,” You do that.” Bumblebee pecked him on the cheek. “Good night,” he said and walked into the hallway. “You too,” Knockout said. He recovered the empty mugs and placed them into the sink. He’ll clean that up tomorrow, first he was going to bed.

~~~~~~~~

“Good morning,” Bumblebee said as he noticed Knockout walking into the room,” How did you sleep?” 

He looked away from the TV and saw him yawning. Smokescreen switched between the cartoon channels. “At first I couldn’t sleep,” Knockout said as he joined Smokescreen on the floor in front of the couch,” that’s why I slept in.” 

He put his head on Smokescreen’s shoulder and looked like he was falling asleep again. “We don’t care if you sleep in, you seem to need it,” Smokescreen said as he moved his arm around the redhead. 

“I’ll make some breakfast for us,” Bumblebee said and rose from the couch,” Eggs?” Smokescreen licked his lips,” Only if there’s also bacon.” Bee chuckled. “Can you make me some tea too?” Knockout murmured. “It looks like you could use some coffee,” Bee laughed,” but I’ll put on the kettle.” 

He walked to the kitchen, leaving the door open. “You both look like you hadn’t had much sleep either,” Knockout said, looking at the bags under Smokescreen’s eyes. 

“We hadn’t. That’s my fault,” Smokescreen said,” I had a nightmare and kept Bee awake. That’s why we’ve been watching TV the whole time.” 

Knockout looked worried,” What was it about?” Smokescreen shook his head, still focused on the TV. “I have to tell you too, so you better tell me, now,” Knockout said sternly. Smokescreen sighed and looked away from the TV to Knockout.

He almost felt guilty when he saw the worry on his face. “Long story short, I lost you and Bee,” he said and then shrugged. He was trying to hide how much impact the nightmare had.

“Smokey…” 

He looked away from Knockout. “Hey,” Knockout said and turned Smokescreen’s head,” are you afraid of losing us? Does Bee know?” Smokescreen nodded timidly,” He does. And yes…” Knockout wrapped his arms around Smokescreen.

“You don’t have to be afraid.” 

“But, I am,” Smokescreen said and hugged back,” I could never lose you.” Knockout hummed and stroke Smokescreen’s back,” You won’t. Trust me.” Smokescreen rocked them both, sighing in content. He could sit like this for a long time.

Though, to all good things comes an end. Sadly, so does this one. Knockout pulled away and smiled warmly at him. He could probably drown in those eyes. Suddenly, Bumblebee’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

“Uhh….” He yelled,” Scrambled eggs are okay, right guys?” Both laughed. “Beeee,” Smokescreen whined,” not again!” He laughed again.

“Sorry!”

Their laughter died down and Bumblebee soon joined them with breakfast. They decided to watch some cartoons, until Bumblebee turned the TV off, earning attention from the other two. 

“Knockout,” he said,” Me and Smokescreen have a surprise for you.” Smokescreen’s eyes lit up and he dashed away to grab the surprise. “Oh, really?” Knockout asked curious. Bumblebee nodded and Smokescreen returned. 

“Here,” he said and handed Knockout what seemed to be three tickets. “What’s this?” Knockout asked as he studied the tickets closer. “It’s three tickets to the race of the century,” Smokescreen said enthusiastic.

Knockout’s eyes went wide. “I know there’s gonna be lots of people, but you can sit between Bee and me,” Smokescreen said quickly,” it took quite something to get the tickets and they’re good spots too. I hope you like them, since you like racing and stuff.”

Knockout stared at him, unsure of what to say. “Just say you want to go with us,” Bumblebee said softly,” if you want to, that is.” Knockout blinked. 

“I guess I can put my fears aside and enjoy some racing,” Knockout said,” It’s been some time since my last race.” Smokescreen smiled brightly and hugged Knockout.

“Though, I’m curious,” Knockout said,” Who had you brought if I had declined?” Bumblebee’s face scrunched up as he thought. “Probably, Ratchet,” he said.

All three men pictured Ratchet at a race event. 

“Would’ve been fun,” Smokescreen said sarcastic. They laughed. “We’re just happy that you didn’t decline,” Bumblebee said. Knockout smiled. 

He knew how badly the boys wanted to see the race and for him to be asked with…it meant a lot.

“When is the race?” he asked. “Tomorrow,” Smokescreen said,” we were afraid that you wouldn’t want to come, so we only just asked you now and not sooner. Sorry.”

Knockout smiled,” That’s okay. I understand.” Smokescreen pulled him close as he settled back against the couch. Knockout looked back at the TV as Bumblebee put it back on.

Tomorrow, he was finally seeing a race again. He almost couldn’t wait.

~~~~~~~~

“Are you ready?” the announcer called through his microphone. The audience roared. 

“I said: Are you ready?!” 

The audience roared louder. “Well then, let the race begin!” The countdown started, engines roared to live and the crowd cheered. 

Knockout was enjoying his time at the racing stadium very much. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were busy trying to point out the winner. Two cars were speeding up, ahead from the rest. 

“The blue one is definitely going to win,” Smokescreen said. “He’s not,” Bumblebee disagreed,” the yellow and black one is faster.” They bickered some more. Knockout studied all the cars and the habits of their drives. 

He noticed one of them had a very peculiar style. He was slowly speeding past the others and on his way to the two cars ahead. Knockout smirked. They were all in for a surprise for that one. 

“What do you think, Knocky?” Smokescreen asked. “Don’t call me that,” Knockout said irritated,” and I think you’re going to be surprised by that red car.” Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at the car Knockout was pointing at. 

“That one?” Smokescreen asked surprised,” No, man. He’s too far behind.” Bumblebee nodded,” And there’s only 10 laps left.” Knockout smiled slightly,” All I say is that he could surprise us a lot.” 

The red car drove past a green one, he was now in third place. Meanwhile, the blue one was first and the yellow-black second. “I’m gonna get us something to drink,” Knockout said and stood. “The race is almost over and then starts a new one,” Bumblebee said. 

“Exactly,” Knockout said,” And then everybody wants something. I want to be ahead of the crowd.” Bumblebee nodded. “Do you need us to come with you?” Smokescreen asked.

“Somebody has to keep an eye out for our stuff,” Bumblebee quickly said. They shot each other looks that clearly said: ‘I’m the one who’s going with him.’ “I’ll be fine,” Knockout assured and walked away.

He didn’t have to walk far, it really were great places. Once he had ordered, he noticed that the race had ended. The drivers walked past the stall to somewhere in the stadium. Probably a locker-room of some sorts.

Knockout recognized one of the drivers, the one of the red car. He seemed to notice Knockout too and walked closer to the fence. “Hi,” he said and Knockout looked around to see if he truly meant him.

“Yes, I was talking to you, redhead,” the driver said and pulled his helm off. He had dark brown hair with light streaks in it and he had a blinding smile on his face. Knockout grabbed the drinks from the counter and walked to the fence. 

“Hi, again,” the young man said and offered his hand,” I’m Justin.” Knockout moved the tray with drinks to one hand and shook the driver’s hand with the other. “I’m Knockout,” he said, smiling politely. 

“You do look like one,” the man said and grinned. “Excuse me?” Knockout asked bewildered. “Oh, not in a bad way,” Justin said quickly,” I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that you look like a knock out, you’re hot stuff.” 

Knockout blinked. “Oops,” Justin said and scratched the back of his neck,” That just came out wrong, I’m sorry.” Knockout laughed at the awkwardness Justin showed. “I saw you riding,” Knockout said,” Though sadly I missed the end.” 

Justin looked very happy,” Don’t worry, you only missed me zooming past the top two. I won.” Knockout’s eyes sparkled,” I knew it.” 

“Ya did?” Justin asked surprised. “Yeah, I saw how you drove and with such a car,” Knockout said,” I told my friends just now that you would surprise them.” Justin chuckled,” Hopefully I did.” 

His eyes fell on a man, trying to make his way through the crowd, towards them. “Is that one of your friends?” Justin asked, nodding towards the crowd in front of the stall. “Yes, one of them,” Knockout said, spotting Smokescreen.

“Hey, you okay?” Smokescreen asked, looking into Knockout’s eyes. “I’m fine, Smokescreen,” Knockout said, smiling assuring. Smokescreen put an arm protectively around Knockout and looked at Justin. 

“We were wondering where you were with the drinks,” he explained. “Oh, yeah, I was just talking to Justin here,” Knockout said. “Greetings,” Justin said. “Hi,” Smokescreen said bluntly,” You coming?” 

Knockout shot him a look. “I am capable of deciding for myself when I’m done with a conversation or not,” he said sternly,” It’s not up to you whether I’m coming or not.” Smokescreen looked irritated,” I was just asking.” He took his arm away from Knockout.

“But if you feel the need to hang around pretty boy here,” Smokescreen said bitterly,” do as you like.” With that said, Smokescreen walked away.

“I’m so sorry for my friends actions,” Knockout said turning back to Justin. “That’s okay, he called me pretty,” Justin laughed,” Is he by any chance your boyfriend?” Knockout’s eyes went wide.

“What? No!” Knockout said in shock,” Why’d you ask?” Justin held his hands up in surrender. “He looked really jealous,” Justin said. “Probably because you’re handsome,” Knockout said without thinking. 

The two stared at each other. “Well, thank you,” Justin said,” though I believe it’s a combination of my handsome face and the fact that you are talking to me.” Knockout thought for a moment. 

He knew Smokescreen was easily jealous, so that would explain his rude behavior. “Why don’t you go back to your friends,” Justin said,” I’ll have to race again soon.” Knockout nodded,” Good luck.” 

Justin smiled,” Thanks and you too.” With a wink he put his helmet back on and walked away. After he disappeared out of sight, Knockout walked up the stairs to his seat. 

“Hey, Knockout,” Bumblebee said, smiling as he took his drink,” You were right. The red car won.” Knockout smiled,” Of course I’m right. I’m always right.” He handed the drink to Smokescreen. “Thanks,” he said and Bumblebee shot him a look that said: ‘Now is a good moment.’

“Hey, Knocky,” he started,” I’m sorry for my behavior.” Knockout nodded,” apology accepted.” He bumped his shoulder lightly against Smokescreen’s. Smokescreen smiled and bumped back.

“They’re starting again,” Bumblebee said. Knockout and Smokescreen looked each other in the eye, smiled and looked back at the already humming cars.

~~~~~~~~

The race was at its end and the three men stood in the line to the exit. “I feel like we’re stuck in traffic,” Smokescreen said,” honk, honk.” They walked for a bit. “No,” Bumblebee said,” there’s more movement here.” 

Smokescreen nodded. They could almost see the exit when they walked again. “We’re almost there,” Bumblebee said. They moved again and this time they could keep moving. 

Suddenly, Knockout’s attention got drawn to a figure walking a bit ahead of them. The man was alone and had brown hair. The moment the man looked back, Knockout’s stopped beating for a second.

He instantly recognized him and fear overtook him. He could barely make out his name being called. “Knockout?” Bumblebee asked as he noticed the redhead had fallen behind.

The raw fear that could be seen on Knockout’s face had Bumblebee feeling cold and dashing towards him. “Knockout?” he asked again, unsure if he could touch him or not. Smokescreen noticed too. The redhead’s breath was sharp and came in short gasps.

“Knockout, you’ve got to listen to me,” Bumblebee said and looked in Knockout’s eyes,” you have to breath deep in and out. You’re hyperventilating.” He softly grabbed Knockout’s shoulders and shook him. 

“What’s happening?” Smokescreen asked worried. “He’s having a panic attack, though I don’t know why,” Bumblebee said,” get the car, it’s too crowded here, we’ll meet you out front.” Smokescreen nodded and ran off. 

“You and me are going to go somewhere else okay?” Bumblebee said and softly tugged Knockout along,” away from these people.” Knockout breath had slowed a bit, but was still sounding choked. 

“Deep in,” Bumblebee showed,” and out.” Together they managed to control Knockout’s breathing. His eyes were still big from fear, but he got his tongue working, he could talk. Hands gripped Bumblebee’s t-shirt and tugged him close. 

“I saw him,” he whispered. Bee’s eyes went wide. “Him? Tell me who it is, please.” Knockout shook his head. His knees gave in, body trembling and tears streaming down his face. Bumblebee catched him and hold him in his arms. 

“It’s okay,” he said,” You don’t have to tell me.” Knockout kept shaking his head as he silently cried. Bumblebee kept saying soothing things and kissed his forehead. He looked around and spotted Smokescreen.

“Look, Smokey is here, we can leave now,” Bumblebee said softly. He feared that if he let Knockout walk, the poor man would trip and fall. The last things they needed was for the redhead to be even more hurt.

So Bee decided to pick him up and carry him bridal-style to the car. Knockout kept silent, still crying, hiding his face against Bumblebee’s shoulder. Smokescreen opened the door to the backseat and helped them in. 

Bumblebee settled his back against the door and let Knockout lay over the backseat, his head atop Bee’s chest. Bumblebee stroke the redhead’s back. Smokescreen started the car after glancing in the back mirror.

He drove as careful as he could. Nobody said a thing the entire time. Only when they were back at the apartment and Knockout was tucked in bed, the two men sat at his bedside watching him sleep for a bit, did Bumblebee speak.

“He saw the one who raped him.” 

~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen and Bumblebee were up and about as fast as they could when the screaming started. They had anticipated this, but still got shocked. They had eventually left Knockout’s bedside and went to bed, hoping to catch some sleep. 

When they entered the room they saw Knockout thrashing in bed, crying and screaming his lungs out. “No, please no!” he screamed,” I’m sorry! Don’t! No!” 

Smokescreen looked at Bumblebee in question, but the blonde had no idea what to do. So they waited, deciding to wake Knockout if it got even worse. Smokescreen tried talking to him, but this time it didn’t work. 

The screaming intensified and Bumblebee and Smokescreen heard something they never expected. “I’m sorry! I never meant to leave you for dead! Please! I’m sorry I never looked for you!” Knockout begged,” No! Please! No! Starscream! No!” 

With a start Knockout sat up in bed, the sweat dripping from his body. He blinked and noticed the two shocked faces. His eyes went wide. Bumblebee had his hand out to shook him awake, before he awoke by himself. 

“So it was him.” 

Both Bee and Knockout looked at Smokescreen. His face was twisted in pure rage. “Oh god,” Knockout whispered. He covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. “I never liked the guy,” Smokescreen growled,” How dare he?” 

Bumblebee shot him a not-helping glare and hugged Knockout. “Knockout,” he said softly,” What happened?” Knockout tried to stop his sobbing, but ended up hiccupping.

“I…I…” he took a deep breath,” I was walking home, late due to work, and I suddenly hear my name so I turned around. I couldn’t believe what I saw, he was still alive. I walked up to him and he grabbed me and dragged me into the alley. He kept saying how I was a traitor, that I left him for dead. He promised me to give me as much pain as he had to endure, maybe even worse… And then…then he…”

 

Knockout shook his head wildly and started sobbing again. Bumblebee quickly hugged him strongly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say more,” he said,” it’s okay.” Tears began to prick in his eyes. His friend had to go through so much pain. 

After a bit, Knockout stopped sobbing. He leaned heavily against Bumblebee, feeling exhausted. Smokescreen had fetched him a glass of water. “Thank you,” he whispered as Bumblebee took the glass and held it against Knockout’s lips. Bumblebee gave him a small smile. Knockout drank slowly. Bumblebee put the glass down when he was ready and laid Knockout down. 

“Stay with me, please,” Knockout said, begging them with his eyes. “Where do you want me to be?” Bumblebee asked. Knockout softly tugged Bee close, so he could curl up against him. 

Bumblebee put his hand on Knockout’s head and stroked. Knockout’s arm lay Bee’s body and his hand grabbed Smokescreen’s. When Knockout began to slip back into sleep, Smokescreen mouthed to Bumblebee: ‘I’m going to kill him.’ 

Bumblebee gave him a stern look and for a minute Smokescreen thought that Bee, was going to tell him no, but Bee mouthed back: ‘And I will help.’

“Just promise me something,” Knockout’s sleepy voice murmured,” Don’t do anything stupid.” Bumblebee stroke his back,” We won’t.” The two young men shared a look before settling down to sleep. The rest of the night had been without disturbance. 

~~~~~~~~

It had taken a few weeks for Smokescreen and Bumblebee to locate Starscream, mainly thanks to Strongarm. Bumblebee had ordered his cadet to find the man, but to not arrest him and let him know where he was. 

Strongarm reported every week about their findings and yesterday they finally knew where Starscream was. In the beginning, Knockout struggled not to have a relapse, but after some time he got better again. He admitted that telling somebody what happened and who it was, had helped somewhat. He still had nightmares in the beginning.

“Good morning,” Knockout said as he walked into the living room. “Hey,” Smokescreen said and walked towards him,” Everything ok?” Knockout smiled and petted Smokescreen’s cheek. “I actually slept well,” he said,” Where’s Bee?” 

Smokescreen sighed in relief. “He’s in the kitchen making breakfast,” he said, his expression turning serious,” me and Bee have to go somewhere tonight. So you’re gonna be alone. Is that ok?” 

Knockout looked suspicious at him. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” he said. “And you don’t have to worry about us,” Smokescreen smiled. That had Knockout worried and curious. Bumblebee entered the room with three plates in his hands. 

“Aah, I was hoping you were awake,” Bumblebee said and put the plates on the table,” bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast.” He looked up at them. “Scrambled eggs, really? Again?” Smokescreen asked.

“What else?” Knockout laughed and went to sit down, next to Bumblebee. Smokescreen sat on the floor in front of the couch. Bee handed him a cushion and put it under his butt. 

The rest of the day was calm and comfortable with lots of cartoons to watch.

~~~~~~~~

It was dark outside and Bumblebee just got affirmation of the location of Starscream. “What are we going to do?” Bumblebee asked,” What’s the plan?” They were walking as non-suspicious as they could towards the abandoned warehouse. 

“We kill him,” Smokescreen said. Bumblebee gave him a I-know-you-want-to-but-we’ve-already-established-that-we-wouldn’t-so-what’s-the-real-plan-look.

“Simple, I’m going to confront him about it, make him confess,” Smokescreen said,” and you record everything on your police mic and camera, which are hidden.” Bumblebee nodded, that was the plan they agreed on. 

“And then I’ll kick him so hard he won’t be able to walk.”

Bumblebee rolled his eyes. The buildings they passed got less and they noticed that they arrived at the outskirts of town. They were leaving the city. The abandoned warehouse lay not too far from Iacon, so they arrived quickly.

It seemed, well, abandoned. “Where could he be?” Bumblebee whispered. Smokescreen shrugged and did something that caused Bumblebee a heart attack. “Starscream!” he yelled,” Where are you, coward?!” 

They turned around as they heard a thump behind their backs. “Now, now, Smokescreen,” Starscream said,” that’s not very nice to say.” He stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight that fell through the cracked windows. 

Bumblebee studied Starscream. He was different. The Air Commander had always been graceful. He fled by the first signs of getting his butt kicked, but graceful. That was gone now, he seemed more angry, more...feral. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Starscream said as he made a mocking bow,” to what do I owe the pleasure?” Smokescreen clenched his fists and was inches away from abandoning the plan and punch the man on the nose. 

Bumblebee mentally gagged as the word ‘pleasure’ rolled off Starscream’s tongue. “I know what you did, you sick pervert,” Smokescreen growled. Starscream cocked an eyebrow and had a calculating look on his face. 

“Just admit to your crimes,” Bumblebee said.,” The police do not take kindly to rapists.” A look of realization crossed Starscream’s face and he smirked. “Don’t tell me...” He began to cackle. Smokescreen and Bumblebee looked surprised at the man who laughed like the Joker. 

“Of course,” he said laughing,” You’re here to get revenge on Knockout.” 

He growled the name and got a wild look in his eyes. “We know what you did to him,” Bumblebee said. “Oh yes, but now you want to hear it from me,” Starscream stepped closer,” I. Raped. Knockout.”

An unnervingly sweet smile was on his face as he kept walking closer. Both men tensed. “So he told you,” Starscream stated,” How brave of him.” Smokescreen shook in suppressed anger. “Yes, he did,” Bumblebee said calmly. 

“Did he now?” Starscream smiled wider,” Did he tell you how deliciously I tore into him? Did he tell you how he begged, cried, screamed?” His voice rose in volume as he hissed the words. “Did he tell you how it felt to suffer such pain? How I-” 

A punch across the face cut him off. Smokescreen stood with raised fists, while Starscream recomposed himself. “But why would you care?” Starscream turned serious,” he’s an ex-Decepticon, just like me.” 

He looked the two over,” unless…” Smokescreen growled,” Knockout is nothing like you, you sick psycho!” Starscream smiled,” Of course. That explains.” Bumblebee raised an eyebrow,” What?” 

Starscream smirked,” You are in love with him. And now you’ve come to fight me for him.” Bumblebee shook his head,” We have all we need, we’re not go-” 

“Bring it, bitch.”

Bee shot Smokescreen a look. “My pleasure,” Starscream said and dashed towards the rookie. It has been some time since they last fought and they had forgotten what kind of opponent Starscream was.

Swift and, though full of rage, very precise. Smokescreen managed to block most hits, but not all of them. A kick to his abdomen had him flying to the floor. “You fight as pathetic as you did before,” Starscream said, kicking Smokescreen while he was down. 

Before he could kick again, Bumblebee moved between them. He grabbed Starscream’s leg and twisted it, making Starscream fall to the floor. Bee quickly helped Smokescreen up. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I – Watch out!” Smokescreen yelled. Bumblebee turned around to see Starscream barreling towards him, tackling him. He landed with a thump on the floor and Starscream’s shoulder in his ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

Smokescreen pulled Starscream off of Bee, grabbing his shirt and punching him in the face. Bumblebee struggled to find his breath, groaning in pain. 

“Shall I tell you more about how delicious Knockout looked in my grip?” Starscream sneered, a smirk on his face. “You monster!” Smokescreen yelled and punched Starscream in the stomach, making him take a step back.

“I think you’re just jealous, because I got what you guys wanted so bad,” Starscream said sing-song. He and Smokescreen circled around each other, throwing punches and blocking them. “I can sense it,” Starscream said and managed to garb Bumblebee off the ground,” your frustrations.” 

He turned Bee around so his back was pressed against his front, towards Smokescreen. “Your sexual frustration,” Starscream said, sliding his tongue over Bumblebee’s earlobe. His hand slid over Bee’s crotch. 

It made Smokescreen nauseous and even more angry. How dare he molest his friends! “Get away from him, you bastard,” Smokescreen hissed and stepped forward. His plan was to punch Starscream so he had to release Bee, but it went not like he wanted it to. 

Starscream suddenly pushed Bumblebee towards him, making Smokescreen catch him while he twirled around and grabbed him from behind. Starscream’s nails dug into Smokescreen’s throat, drawing a bit of blood. 

“Oh, but I’ll gladly help you with it,” Starscream said and groped Smokescreen harshly in his crotch. Smokescreen howled in pain. He lifted his foot and brought it back down on top of Starscream’s. Starscream released him with a hiss. 

Bumblebee had grabbed a chain that lay around. He knew a trick or two to bound troublemakers with them. Seems like Starscream wasn’t out of tricks yet. As the chain wrapped around Starscream’s wrist, he pulled, making Bumblebee loose grip.

He quickly moved around a pole, that could hardly be separated from the walls, and bound the ends around Bumblebee’s wrists, bounding the blonde. Before Bee could even struggle, Starscream grabbed his hair in a fist and slammed his head against the pole. 

Blood gushed out of Bumblebee’s now broken nose and he slipped to the floor, when Starscream released his hair. “You fucker!” Smokescreen screamed and ran at him. Smokescreen staggered back, blood streamed over his face, welling up from the slashes Starscream had made with his sharp nails.

“Did you really think you could beat me?” Starscream hissed as he backhanded Smokescreen again. Smokescreen wiped the blood from his lips and glared at Starscream. 

“Do you really think Knockout is worth it? Please. You won’t be so naïve, right?” Starscream looked at him with disgust,” Why would you even come to fight this already lost fight?” Smokescreen straightened his back.

“This is all for revenge,” he said,” Nobody rapes my friends and gets away with it. I will get you behind bars, fucker.” He clenched his fists. “But not before I’ll get you on the intensive care,” he growled and attacked. 

Starscream struggled to get the upper hand again. “Why would you even be so sexually frustrated? Haven’t you even touched him?” Starscream asked. When he didn’t get an answer, he smirked and said: “At least I have.” 

That earned him a fist to the face. Bumblebee wanted to tell Smokescreen that he shouldn’t listen, that it was just a trick to get him angry and less focused. He wanted to help, but he couldn’t. He was bound and fighting to stay conscious. Helplessly he laid there, trying to focus on the fight.

Starscream had worked Smokescreen to the floor and held him down with his weight. His body pressed against Smokescreen’s. A grin on his face, he licked Smokescreen’s cheek, tasting the blood. 

“I love it when I have helpless people struggle beneath me,” he said, his face close to Smokescreen’s,” Now beg.” He moved one hand over Smokescreen’s chest, his other keeping Smokescreen’s hands above his head. 

Smokescreen struggled, already knowing what was to come. Bumblebee tugged against the chains, but he could not escape. He wanted to scream, fight, anything to help his friend, but he was dizzy and had lost a lot of blood. 

Smokescreen struggled harder, but it didn’t help. Starscream’s hand had made its way to the waistband of Smokescreen’s pants and his tongue stuck out of his mouth, occasionally licking Smokescreen’s ear or cheek. 

“Oh, Smokescreen~” he sighed,” Let me help you with all this pent up sexual need~” He licked Smokescreen’s neck. “And after you, I think your friend needs my help,” Starscream grinned,” I wonder what kind of sounds you two make when I tear into you.” 

Smokescreen shook his head. He was helpless and afraid, mostly for Bumblebee, who would surely have an concussion. “I’m going to hurt you like I hurt your beloved, precious, little Knockout,” Starscream hissed. His fingers dipped under Smokescreen’s pants.

“Oh no, you don’t’!”

The end of a wooden plank made harshly contact with the side of Starscream’s face. Starscream’s body sagged in. Smokescreen pushed the now unconscious Starscream off of him. He groaned and tried to sit up. Before he could see who swung the wooden plank, the person tackled him into a hug. It shocked him to recognize the red hair on top of the head buried into his chest.

“Knockout?!”

“I was so worried!” Knockout yelled,” Never, ever, do that again!” Knockout pulled back, tears streaming down his face. “ Promise me!” he demanded,” Promise me…” 

Smokescreen felt himself lower to the ground, he didn’t expect his head to land in Knockout’s lap. Smokescreen looked at Bumblebee’s direction. Bee waved and smiled, before dropping unconscious. After seeing his friend will be okay and the fight was over, he stopped fighting and let the darkness take him.

Smokescreen looked up at Knockout’s tear streaked face. “I’ve never seen something more beautiful,” Smokescreen whispered. He stroke Knockout’s cheek and let his arms fall, no energy left. “You idiots,” Knockout said angry. 

“Love you,” Smokescreen muttered and followed his blonde companion into darkness. Knockout stroke Smokescreen’s hair, waiting for the paramedics to arrive. He kissed Smokescreen’s forehead and whispered.

“I love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~

When Bumblebee opened his eyes, he didn’t know where he was. Everything was blurry and the light blinded him. He tried to shield his eyes, but groaned in pain as he tried and failed to lift his arms. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a gruff voice said. Bumblebee blinked and his eyes tried to focus on the figure leaning over him. He recognized the voice, but could not place it. 

“Some of your ribs are badly bruised, so breathing can be a problem sometimes,” the voice said. Bee only just now noticed the little cap placed over his mouth. “Your nose is broken, but I fixed it so it will not look different apart from a little dent or scar,” the voice continued,” you are covered in bruises and will have sore muscles everywhere.”   
The room stopped being blurry and he could clearly see the figure. 

“Hiya, Ratchet, why are you looking so concerned?” Bee asked between gasps of pain. “I would keep my smart-ass mouth shut if I were you,” Ratchet said growling. It may not look like it, but he was truly relieved to see the blonde awake and fine.

Now there only was his partner in crime left to awake. “You are not me,” Bumblebee pointed out, laughing. “Thank Primus, not!” Bee glared at him, then smiled. Ratchet gave a little smile back and moved away from Bumblebee’s bed. Bee had figured out that he lay in the hospital, what with the smell and all. He turned his head to see what Ratchet walked to.

The sight before him almost made him melt. There lay his best friend, hand gripped by his love-interest, seemingly sleeping. Ratchet checked Smokescreen’s monitors. “It’s nice to know you care about me too,” Bumblebee wheezed out jokingly.

Knockout’s head shot up and turned to him. Wiping the tears from his face, he walked over to Bee. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and just stared at Bee, who thought it was really unnerving and concerning. 

“I’m sorry, really,” Bumblebee said softly, taking Knockout’s hand. “I know,” Knockout whispered and squeezed his hand,” but that doesn’t mean I’m less angry.” Bumblebee frowned. Even though he still looked stunning while mad, it was never the plan to anger Knockout.

“Though you did make me realize something,” Knockout said,” I love you two, too much to lose.” Bumblebee smiled, feeling all warm inside. “I’m still unsure whether to kiss you or slap you,” Knockout said, a little smile adorning his lips. Bumblebee’s breath hitched and he whispered.

“Then kiss me.”

He hadn’t known where the courage to say such a thing came from, but he was glad he did. Knockout’s lips were on his within moments. It was a soft kiss, but both put in as much love as they could. 

They pulled away slowly. “I love you, both of you,” Knockout whispered. Bumblebee, in answer, pulled him back for another kiss. This time deepening it. He slipped his tongue past Knockout’s full lips and began exploring. He tangled his fingers through the silky red hair, trying to pull Knockout even closer. 

“Try not to suffocate him, will ya? And save some for me!”

The two pulled away and stared at Smokescreen, now sitting up in bed. Smokescreen snickered at the red clearly visible in Bumblebee’s cheeks. “Hey sexy,” he said, looking at Knockout,” Can I get a kiss too?”

Knockout smirked at him and walked over. He pulled Smokescreen in for a kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip. Smokescreen growled in delight. The kiss turned more passionate. “ Careful with my patients,” Ratchet said, a smile on his face. 

He looked at Bumblebee who seemed mesmerized by the make-out, his face flushed and mouth slightly hanging open. He chuckled as he looked back at Smokescreen, totally dazed by the kiss. Knockout smirked up to him. 

“Younglings,” he muttered and shook his head. Bumblebee suddenly seemed to realize something, as Knockout kissed Smokescreen again, softly. 

“What happened to Starscream?”

Smokescreen’s expression turned from love-struck to full of rage. Knockout petted his hair reassuring. “I had contacted the police when I get Knockout’s distress signal,” Ratchet explained,” They took him in and he gets locked in for rape.”

Bumblebee sagged back into his pillows in relief. “How?” Smokescreen asked. “We showed the police your gathered proof,” Knockout said,” together with my declaration it is all they need.” 

Smokescreen looked slightly troubled over to Bumblebee. “Don’t worry,” Knockout grinned,” We only showed them the first part, only his confession.” Ratchet huffed,” This particular femme was quite angry at you though Bumblebee.” 

Knockout laughed,” Yeah, I told Strongarm. And although she really appreciated you doing it for me, she also thought it was irresponsible and stupid.” Bumblebee laughed and shook his head. 

“I gave her my address,” Knockout said,” she and the team will visit next week.” Smokescreen shrugged, smirked and pulled Knockout in for another passionate kiss.

“I would like another kiss too,” Bumblebee said. Ratchet felt like face-palming, but settled for rolling his eyes. “Later, but now you need to rest,” Knockout said smiling. The two men groaned in union. “I’m your doctor and I tell you to rest,” Ratchet said sternly,” If you rest, you’ll recover more quickly.”

The two of them gave him a we-don’t-believe-you look. “And once you’ve recovered, you get to go home,” Knockout said,” with me. And I promise to take good care of you~” The last sounded a bit seductive.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen blushed and quickly settled to sleep, but not before Smokescreen murmured: “When we’re better, we definitely have to go bowling.” The rest looked confused at him. “Why?” Knockout asked. 

Smokescreen grinned. “Cause it makes your butt looks good, Knocky,” he said and closed his eyes. Bumblebee nodded in agreement and Knockout laughed. Ratchet accompanied Knockout out of the room. He was certain they would rest well.

For they could not wait to recover and go home. Especially if it was home with Knockout.


End file.
